


Historia’s Sorrow

by sym02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sym02/pseuds/sym02
Summary: Historia wants to see Ymir again, so she uses the letter.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Historia’s Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting anything, so apologies for any mistakes.

The sun was down and the halls of the usually busy castle were quiet. The clacks and knocks were gone, and no one showing up every 10 minutes for an urgent matter.

Historia was sitting at her desk. Silent puffs of air escaped through her mouth, tasting the saltiness on her lips while she scanned the tear-stained letter over. The pages were crumpled and torn from travel so she tried to touch them as gentle as she could.

Her vision was blurry and eyes were dim, but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe them.

To my dear Historia,

She read through the letter again. The spark she so desperately wanted to feel was gone.

To my dear Historia,

Again and again.

Her throat burned with every gulp. She gasped for air, but every time her heart sunk deeper. Please, she begged. Please, I want to see her again.

And she did.

A sudden outburst of white came before Historia. Her body stung with flashbacks of memories though she’s seen them all before.

The once fair skinned woman was now pale as the cold crystal walls. Her cheeks looked as if they’d been molded by a child. The muscle she was proud to show off to her comrades were gone. They had been taken away and replaced with strings.

Those lips. The same lips that were so soft and pink on that one night had become shriveled and dark. Golden eyes that gleamed with pride in the sun were puffed and bruised. The hair clip that held her hair back neatly was gone and wild strands hung over her forehead.

This memory stayed longer than the others. Longer than the cheerful goddess sitting in that chair. Longer than the arrest and painful rock tossing. Longer than being stabbed and injected with a needle filled with titan serum and getting tossed off that wall.

The flash came and went just as it did before. Historia was back in her bedroom. The bedroom that should’ve been shared by a queen and her wife.

The wooden chair scraped against hard floor. Historia slouched back and stared down. Her tears had dried leaving trails down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and began murmuring until she spoke clearly, “Why Ymir..”

“Why didn’t you choose me?”


End file.
